Hook and eye lag screws, as well as other similar types of fasteners (hereinafter collectively referred to as “hook and eye fasteners”), have numerous applications. For instance, a hook or eye fastener can mate with a latch or similar device to releasably secure a gate, door, etc., in a closed position. As another example, a hook or eye fastener can be used to hang an item, such as a coffee cup, a hanging plant, decorations, etc., from a surface (such as a ceiling, wall, cabinet, etc.). It can be appreciated that hook and eye fasteners have a wide range of use and can therefore be mounted in many different types of locations.
Hook and eye fasteners are normally installed manually since the hook or eye portion of the fastener is not engageable with a conventional drill chuck. The manual process is physically intensive since the hook and eye fasteners need to be securely mounted to the desired surface to adequately bear the load of the hanging item. The manual process also normally requires the use of a predrilled pilot hole to mount the fastener. Thus, without the use of a power drill, the process of installing a hook or eye fastener is tedious and time-consuming.